Confidence
by viperdarkness
Summary: We should look pass our disabilities and surpass them with confidence in our strength. Pairing 8018.


**Author's Note: **Aw crap I screwed up, XD I just found out yesterday that there was a genre I had to write for the KHR Romance Writing contest, so I had to think up a new idea, XD This is what I get for not reading the instructions carefully, haha. Anyways, this 8018 fic is for the KHR romance writing contest, and I guess I'll have to postpone the 8018 fic I was going to write for later. Also, sorry for any awkward sentences :/ I rushed, XD So without further ado, please enjoy and review! :)

**Warnings:** This is a BL (Boy Love) fic, meaning there will be homosexiness, so please beware if you do not like boyxboy fics, and I guess there's some cussing… but that's about it, XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reborn, nor any of the characters in this story, the right solely belongs to Akira Amano

***

***

Yamamoto cursed under his breath as he sat with one knee up and covered his eyes with the palms of his hand in shame. He was so smart, so fucking brilliant. How did he yet again get an injury during his baseball practice? Though he was a man and a usually cheerful man, this just made him feel so empty, so depressed. He looked at his casted leg with pure malice, wishing he could just cut it off and immediately put a robotic legin replacement. He would do anything just to get back into the game. But here he was, in a hospital, injured, and what's more, the doctor told him he would not be able to play another baseball game. And worse, he wouldn't even be able to walk. His condition was apparently permanent.

Voices from outside stopped Yamamoto's upsetting melancholy. He strained his ear to hear what they were saying.

"_Hibari-san, I'm sorry, but there is no room today for you to rest in."_

"_I'm sick, so there should be one vacant for the ill."_

"_Yes I know, but…"_

"_I'll make room then."_

The prefect entered Yamamoto's room, and kicked off the closest patient to the door. The other's, with the exception of Yamamoto, fled when they saw it was Hibari. The man he had kicked off was still present and shaking like crazy. Hibari glared down at the man.

"Go home," he ordered.

The man nodded and crawled with his two arms. Yamamoto watched as the man had to lift himself onto a wheelchair and swiftly rolled away. The nurse Hibari had been talking to earlier was complaining, but Hibari ignored. Soon, she held her hands up exasperatedly in defeat and left.

"That was harsh," Yamamoto murmured quietly.

"You." Yamamoto looked up in surprise, having forgotten that Hibari was present.

Hibari's eyes were always observant, Yamamoto noted, and he watched as they looked around the room. They then fixed themselves on Yamamoto's leg. He looked up at Yamamoto questioningly, and Yamamoto sighed as he answered those questioning eyes.

"The shelves holding the baseball equipment collapsed," he replied with a sad smile, "And I wasn't able to escape. I was fine though, so I decided to continue practice, but then my leg started to hurt. And I found out that I injured my leg during that accident, and I just worsened the injury when I went to practice."

It was a stupid accident in Yamamoto's opinion, and because of such a stupid accident he wouldn't be able to play baseball anymore.

"I see," Hibari said with no sympathy.

He went towards the vacant bed next to Yamamoto's and lay down.

"I'm going to sleep," he stated, "If you make a noise I will bite you to death."

With that, he closed his eyes. Yamamoto knew his story probably wasn't the most heartbreaking story Hibari had ever heard, but he still needed to get it off his chest.

"I might as well quit baseball, and probably that mafia game I was playing with Tsuna and the others," he murmured.

Hibari's eyelids opened immediately and he looked at Yamamoto like he was mad.

"Are you really Yamamoto Takeshi?" he asked.

Yamamoto gave a halfhearted laugh. If he hadn't known Hibari, he would have questioned what he meant by that. But he knew Hibari had seen him in one on one fights, and the way he reacted so cheerfully in certain situations, so he understood where Hibari was coming from.

"Well," he said, "if you had known me some time ago, you would have seen me try to commit suicide because of my injured arm."

Something changed in that moment, the light atmosphere gone as Yamamoto found himself pushed down on his hospital bed as another body hovered over his. He began feeling nervous as he looked up at Hibari, who was glaring down at him. Up so close, he couldn't help but sense the dark aura that emitted towards him.

"I do not want to hear about committing suicide from someone like you," Hibari stated, his tone filled with hostility, "And if you dare try to do that right now, I'll bite you to death."

That threat confused Yamamoto, as he saw that in both situations he would end up dead. What was even more confusing was Hibari's reaction; it was so unlike him to act like this… to act so caring. With that unnerving glare still upon him, Yamamoto held his hands up in surrender and gave an anxious smile.

"Chill, Chill," he said, "I promise you I won't do it, haha. I've already tried once; I don't think I need to try again."

The man would not budge. Those eyes were still upon him, searching for any deceit from the last statement. When he found that Yamamoto was not lying, Hibari gave a small 'Hmph' before getting off and returning to his hospital bed. He then heard a loud sneeze and looked at Hibari, who quickly got a piece of tissue to cover his nose. It was funny that he didn't notice the flushed cheeks and exhausted, teary eyes when Hibari was only a few inches away from his face. Maybe he was just too shocked at that time to notice.

"You're really sick," he commented, a hint of worry in his voice.

Hibari's eyes darted towards Yamamoto, and his mouth frowned at his statement for stating the obvious.

"And you're a weakling," he remarked back.

Yamamoto sighed at that.

"I'm not as confident as you think I am," he said, "I guess I'm just not like you."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Hibari replied.

"I'm not telling you to be like me," he explained, "You just refuse to see your strength. You are stronger than this, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. Really, there were times where Hibari could be so kind.

"I've just noticed, you treat me differently from the others, why is that?" he asked.

For a moment, Hibari's emotions flickered from surprise to irritation. He opened his mouth, wanting to reply, but closed it again and did not say anything. Yamamoto knew that Hibari wanted him to throw the subject away, but he just wouldn't give yet.

"Hey, Hibari, come over here," he ordered, but not so harshly that it sounded like he was barking a command.

Hibari eyed Yamamoto suspiciously. He didn't like being ordered around, nor did he understand why he needed to come over. But, like a curious cat, he got up from his bed and came over once again, watching Yamamoto warily. He must have been too ill, because Yamamoto was able to grab the front of his shirt before he could react. The next thing that came was a surprise as Yamamoto planted a light kiss on Hibari's lips. Yamamoto must have been insane to kiss Hibari Kyoya, and he was only lucky that Hibari was too shocked and sick to do anything. When he parted from Hibari, he gave an overly cheerful smile which Hibari really hated now.

"Is it because you like me?" Yamamoto asked.

Hibari smacked his cheek, and Yamamoto groaned in pain as he held his raw pink cheek. He was apparently not that sick.

"Don't think highly of yourself," Hibari said angrily.

With that he returned to his bed, and turned over to face the opposite side of Yamamoto. _Oh boy, he's angry,_ Yamamoto thought nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled such a stupid move.

"You'll be able to walk," came Hibari's voice.

Yamamoto blinked in surprise. Was Hibari giving him encouragement? Even after what he had done?

"How do you know I will?" he asked.

"You will," Hibari said, giving more confirmation.

Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle at Hibari's confidence. He really was so sure that everything he said would come true. And in a way, he believed it. That feeling of emptiness disappeared ever since Hibari entered this one hospital room.

---

And sure enough, a few months later, Yamamoto was back on his feet. The doctor was shocked by this, and said that this was a miraculous recovery. He congratulated Yamamoto on such an unexpected event.

So, today, Yamamoto was practicing for the next game, and smiled passionately as he swung that bat and struck the ball so that it could fly across the universe (of course this is exaggerated). Dropping the bat, he ran with his healthy legs, and as he ran, something caught his eyes. He looked up at the roof and saw someone looking down at him. A little yellow fleck flew towards the person, and Yamamoto's smile widened as he knew who this person was. He waved to him as he continued making his way around the diamond square. And though he couldn't see it, he knew Hibari was smirking with that confident air of his.


End file.
